new_cyberiafandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to New Cyberia
How far have we come in 100 years? The future seems like such a pipe dream to most, our imaginations desperately grasping at the idea of flying cars, space colonies, immortality; but we never once thought of the negative side effects of our creations. How far can we push technology? When will our resources dry up? What truly makes us...human? The year is 2117. The mega cities of today dwarf those of yesteryear. Towering high over the horizon, the neon lights and smoke choke out the sun casting a permanent dusk over the city below. High into the clouds, towering skyscrapers loom over the streets with massive, brightly lit billboards that blast advertisements to the populous. The governments of the world went broke years ago. Failing economies and greed forced them to sell their souls to globally massive tech corporations. Business rules us now. But hasn't it always? The politicians still try and hold on to the last shred of their government; holding government briefings, elections, press conferences, but they might as well wear a badge showing off who is lining their pockets. Instead of senators, judges, and elected officials, the worlds governments are run by Bankers, CEOs, CIAs, Billionaires, and business moguls. Police forces across the world are being overrun by privatized security firms that are better funded, better equipped, and are granted more authority by the companies they protect. The planet is a husk of what it used to be. Most animals that once lived on our lush green planet have become extinct. The waters of the worlds great oceans have become massive dumping grounds and all the life that once lived in them are either long gone, or mutated beyond recognition. Genetic engineering has made providing food for the worlds human population a bit easier, but even that has been cheapened to unrecognizable slime repackaged as your favorite cup of noodles. The countryside has been taken over by oil derricks and nuclear fusion facilities. These facilities produce the bulk of the worlds power. The massive facilities contain their own small cities to house the workers that run the plants; slums where poverty and crime run rampant, dimly lit by the massive cities that tower over them a few miles away. Space ships can be seen dropping deliveries of fuel to the plants; massive containers offloaded by human, cyber, and alien workers. Since the decline of most of the worlds natural resources, companies have searched for new ways to get the materials they need, thus, leading to space. After the near collapse of most world governments, massive corporations have dumped billions of dollars into funding affordable ways to transport materials between the earth and its surrounding planets. After the discovery of the Alcubierre drive, Intergalactic travel was possible (although incredibly expensive). This opened up a new age of exploration and alien contact. Humans have forced their own evolution with the invention of augmentations. Increased strength, agility, mental prowess; all these things are possible through implants that can unlock the dreams of those who can afford them. Of course, that doesn’t mean they are free of problems. Users of augmentations are subject to psycho-degredation, and the medication used to treat it, Cyprex, is owned exclusively by the Ko-Olin Corporation, making it almost impossible to obtain unless you are incredibly wealthy, or buy it from the black market. Black market augmentations run rampant in the lower income areas of the cities, where gangs kidnap people off the streets and steal their augmentations to sell on the black market. Sprawling across southeastern Japan is the Yokohama Arcology, A massive mega city covering most of the Kanegawa prefecture. The city's center is home to an amalgamation of different cultures; both eastern and western. At its center, The city has two major sections that are divided into two separate living destinations. For the high class (and invariably human citizens), the upper arcology provides comfort and luxury, being home to high end clubs, bars, and department stores. Above everything else, a shining beacon of despotism and perched atop the Kao-Kasu sky needle, lies the Helios enclave. Home to the ridiculously rich and empowered, most standard citizens will never see the top of the tower. Strict anti-immigration laws and a privatized police force provided by the world's biggest private military corporation, MTEK Industries, prevent anyone who is not top brass from getting into Helios. It is rumored that there are certain trafficking groups that will smuggle citizens into Helios for a large fee. This is your new life. Love it, or hate it, survival is what you make it. You will start from the bottom, and where you go, what you do, is of your choosing.